I don't have a title for this!
by NeonEmotions
Summary: Late night, and the Doctor and Rory are... Bored.


**A/N Alright, so! I have a writer's block for my Marauders story, so I thought I might overcome my block (Heh, sounds like I have diarrhoea! Which, I don't, mind you.) by writing a one-shot about my new favourite pairing! And, since I am a major fan of yoai (GAYMANCE! But yaoi sounds cooler. Way cooler. And it's Japanese!), it's going to be Rory the Roman, and the 11****th**** Doctor! Mmm. Arthur Darvill and Matt Smith. XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD Yummy.**

**Sadly, I don't have a title for this. So I will call it... Drum roll please... **_**I don't have a title for this!**_** Cool name, huh?**

_**I don't have a title for this!**_

Rory rolled over and stared at his wife, Amy. He loved her, e truly did. River was proof of that. But, he was also faced with something new to him. Another love. All through his three lives, leaving him 1,937 years old, he had never experienced love for someone _other_ than Amy. In fact, Amy was his first girlfriend. His first... you know, _first_. And seriously, until know, he also thought of her as the last.

Rory hadn't been very happy when he found out that Amy kissed the Doctor. Not one bit. He was angry at first with her, for loving the Doctor, but then his anger softened, for he too started falling for the Doctor. Just like every other companion the Doctor had, Rory had fallen in love with the Doctor. And it scared him. It really did.

He didn't want to betray Amy. He waited for 1,894 years for Amy, whilst she was in the Pandorica. So Rory had lied to himself. For most of his lives, too. He passed his feeling off for the Doctor as a passing fancy. And it was working too, but then, he realised, that passing fancies weren't meant to last for almost two centuries, but only for a few weeks or so. So then Rory knew that he couldn't keep lying to himself, and he opted for lying to the Doctor and Amy instead. Well, technically, he wasn't lying. Just hiding some information from them. It wasn't like they hadn't kept _him_ in the dark before.

Rory lifted up a lock of his wife's hair, and sighed dejectedly. He could tell that she and the Doctor were starting to notice. Whilst playing with Amy's hair, he debated whether or not to explore the TARDIS. He was bored, and he couldn't seem to get to sleep. If he walked around, he could find stuff he'd never seen before. But, he may also run into the Doctor, sign Rory didn't know if the alien slept or not.

Rory held his breath, listening for any sign that the Doctor was awake. When he got none, he grunted as he rolled off the bed, almost falling to the floor. The cold floor on his bare feet sent chills down Rory's spine. He tiptoed over to the bedroom door, and carefully wrapped his hand around the cold brass doorknob. As Rory slowly pulled the door open, it squeaked, loudly, like it only does when people are meant to be sleeping.

Rory looked over his shoulder and made sure that Amy was still sound asleep, then opened the door further. With one last look behind him, Rory stepped out into the TARDIS corridor, and closed the bedroom door. He padded down the hallway, and opened doors as he went passed. He found a tennis court, three in fact, a swimming pool, a library, and a swimming-pool-library. White rooms, red room, rainbow rooms, black rooms. Simulation rooms, plain rooms, plane rooms, and rooms that were solid concrete. Rory hates those rooms. Every time he opened the door to find one of those rooms, his nose got whacked by the concrete every. Single. Time.

Rory closed the door to another plain room, but froze when he was half turned. "Rory?"

Rory swished around, and faced the Doctor. He was wearing nothing but dark blue boxers, and an opened, fluffy white robe. "Doctor. Sorry. I was... Looking around. I was..." For lack of better word, Rory just gestured around.

"Bored?" The Doctor raised one of his eyebrows, much like he did with his last incarnation.

"Yeah. Let's just stick with bored."

The Doctor nodded his head, looking down next to him, and Rory copied him. They stood like that, staring around them, for about five minutes. Rory sighed, and rocked back on his heels, his fisted hands swaying to and fro.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Rory almost didn't catch what the Doctor said. Startled, he looking up at the alien, who was smiling down at Rory.

"Ah, sure. Okay, sounds... Good. Sounds good." Rory nodded. The Doctor turned around swiftly, making his way down the corridor, and Rory followed him, silently.

When they got to the 'rec room', as the Doctor so fondly called it, Rory sat down on one of the many couches provided. The Doctor chose another couch, close to Rory, and flopped down, with an exaggerated groan of contentment. "Go pick a movie. I'm fine with whatever you choose. Well, as long as it's not a romance. Or a documentary, they're usually wrong. I've checked... No action. We get enough action in real life. And I'm not in the mood for any animations. Aardman's good, but not right now. Ooh, what about- Nah. Too boring..."

Rory let the Doctor go on and on about what movies to watch, clearly proving to Rory that the Doctor is' fine with whatever', and walked over to one of the shelves, this one marked 'Horror'. Horror seemed fine, as the Doctor didn't claim that as something not to watch. Rory skimmed over the titles, not being able to decide the best one. There were alien horror movies, earth horror movie, movies from the past, and the future. Rory debated over 'Alien's on Romania' and 'Fright Night'. He opted for Fright Night*.

"What about this, then?" Rory held the DVD up for the Doctor to see. The Doctor stopped his prattling, and looked at Rory.

"Ah, Roranicus! Perfect! Love a good horror. Es_pec_ially with a good mate. You know, the first ever horror movie I watched with a mate was in 1603. One of Good Queen Bess's advisors. Yes, I know that there was no electricity then, but a portable DVD player works wonders. Though, that horror _may_ have been the reason he became afraid of the dark. And was thrown into Bedlam. Scratch that, portable DVD players do _not_ work wonders."

Rory rolled his eyes at the Doctor's usual act. The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at a wall that wasn't covered with shelves, and out popped a TV. He stood up, snatched the DVD out of Rory's hands, then shoved Rory down onto his couch. The Doctor got the DVD playing, and flopped back onto the couch he had been laying on before.

The Doctor and Rory watched as the kid killed his next door vampire called Jerry (Yes, horrible name. The Doctor thought so too.) with Peter Vincent, the drunken vampire hunter magician dude.

When the credits rolled, the Doctor stretched on his couch. Rory looked over at him, and yawned. Now, there's something not many know about our dear Rory here. Which is the fact that when he's really tired... He's really hyper. Like a kid who's had a lot of sugar, and red cordial**.

So, Rory, being the currently hyper one he is, got up off of his couch, went over to the Doctor... and pounced on him.

"Ah, Rory! Gerroff!" The Doctor thrashed about with Rory on top of him. He gasped for air, though it was quickly taken out of him by peals of laughter as Rory promptly started tickling him mercilessly. The Doctor, knowing his pleas were futile, tried anyways. "Please Rory! Stop! I beg of you!"

"No Doctor. Too bad."

And Rory continued tickling him.

The Doctor tried many ways to get Rory to stop. Including, though not limited to; begging, weeping, tickling back, kicking, hitting, slapping (Yes, there _is_ a difference), biting, scratching, and playing dead.

And so, the Doctor panicked. He only had one more option left, and was his last resort. So the Doctor snogged him.

Rory lay there, shocked, as the Time Lord begged entrance to his mouth. Dumbfounded, the bumbling sidekick*** let the Doctor in. The two of them played tonsil hockey for a while, until Rory needed to come up for air.

"How..." Rory gulped and gasped. "How did you manage to do... _that_... for that long. Without air?"

"Well, if I can have two hearts, I can have a large lung reserve, right?" That Doctor wasn't even out of breath! The sly dog...

Rory couldn't deny it.

"Why... Why do you do it? Kiss me, I mean."

"Why did you kiss back?"

Both men blushed.

"Because I've wanted to for a while." Rory, on his own, didn't say that. No, he was aided by the Doctor.

They looked at each other, then quickly looked away, acting like little schoolgirls with a crush.

"Really?" Again, they both said it simultaneously.

"Yes." Rory said, before the Doctor could say anything.

"Yeah, same here. But... What about Amy?" The Doctor looked down, sad, because he knew that Rory would go back to Amy.

"Amy won't mind. As long as she is included in whatever is going on, and the both of you tell her pronto."

Both men looked over to the doorway, and saw Amy standing there, with her hands on her hips, her ginger locks mussed up, and a stern, yet amused expression. "Spill."

**A/N**

***The one with David Tennant in it. But, in this fic, it's someone different, of course. JUST to avoid confusion :D**

****Wanna know where I got that idea from? ME! I'm like that when I'm really tired, yet I'm still awake and I can't go to sleep. :D Tank, you tall skeleton (You know who you are!), if you are reading this, BEWARE! :D**

*****DON'T KILL ME FOR THAT! It's how he acts! Though, he is **_**not**_** a bumbling sidekick. He. Is. Da. MASTER! Or his son. He's gotta be!**

**So? How did you like it? Dedicated to my very thin Tank. :D**


End file.
